


Married at First Sight

by Generation15



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), Pentatonix
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Scomiche, superfruit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generation15/pseuds/Generation15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The social experiment is called Married at First Sight. The experiment is where love and compatibility experts match three different couples together, complete strangers, and those couples get married the minute they meet. They move in together in a small town, Singing Brook, Ohio, in the best apartment building they have. They're given new phones and phone numbers to match the 740 area code of Delaware County. They then live their lives as couples, after their fully paid honeymoon. Sometime this experiment is completely successful, and sometimes the couples don't survive two weeks past the honeymoons. This time, it all men, gay and bi, looking for love. It went from almost a thousand, down to six men; Scott Hoying, Mitch Grassi, Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Ashton Irwin, and Luke Hemmings.These six men were chosen from many to be a part of this experiment. One couple will make it, one will not, and one almost fails, but tragedy brings them back together. They go through so much to be happy, but sometimes happiness isn't what keeps romance alive. Sometimes it's pain and hardships instead of laughter and smiles.</p><p>These are their stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married at First Sight

Marriage is usually between two people that have known, and loved, each other for a very long time. They know almost everything, if not everything, each other. They have their lives figured out. They have their houses picked out, know how many kids they want to have, and typically have all of their finances figured out. They know what they want to say in their vows of love and eternity, and they have their wedding rings and bands figured out. They know who they're marrying and they're prepared for what is to come. They're ready to face the good and the bad, and they're not afraid of losing each other. That is until a certain social experiment started. The experiment is called Married at First Sight.

The social experiment is where love and compatibility experts match three different couples together, complete strangers, and those couples get married the minute they meet. They move in together in a small town, Singing Brook, Ohio, in the best apartment building they have. They're given new phones and phone numbers to match the 740 area code of Delaware County. They then live their lives as couples, after their fully paid honeymoon. Sometime this experiment is completely successful, and sometimes the couples don't survive two weeks past the honeymoons. This time, it all men, gay and bi, looking for love. It went from almost a thousand, down to six men; Scott Hoying, Mitch Grassi, Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Ashton Irwin, and Luke Hemmings.

Scott Richard Hoying was born in Arlington, Texas on September 17, 1996. He stood at 6'3" and had golden hair and eyes a sky blue with a a navy blue ring around the lighter. He had broad shoulders, and was really athletic, but at the same time, he was school smart, especially in Language Arts. He was looking for a shorter, dark haired man that he had a lot in common with. He wanted to find his soulmate. He was very musically talented and wanted to find a voice that complemented his own. He wanted someone that understood him musically, romantically, and sexually.

Mitchell Coby Michael Grassi was born in Arlington, Texas on July 24, 1992. He stood at 5'10" and had black coffee colored hair and dark chocolate eyes. About a week before he signed up for the experiment, he got tired of his hair, so he shaved it off. Even though people didn't approve of the decision, he still rocked it like all of the prior hair styles he had. He was genderfluid and androgynous, and he wanted a guy that was okay with him being feminine and masculine. He wanted someone taller than him, with blond hair. He wanted a man who'd sing along to Beyonce and Wicked with him.

Louis William Tomlinson, originally born Louis Troy Austin, was born on Christmas Eve, in 1995, in Doncaster, South Yorkshire, in England. He was 5'9", but he was very short compared to everyone he knew. He was quite thin, but his big, round ass made up for it. He had chestnut hair, usually messy and swept to the side, and his eyes were a color that changed from green to grey to blue, depending on what he was wearing at the time. He wanted someone a bit more passive than he was. He wanted someone that was taller than him, but someone that was okay with the smaller man being dominant sometimes. He wanted someone that is almost opposite of him, but can handle the dramatic, and sassy, aggressive behavior that he always had.

Harry Edward Styles was born February 1, 1998, in Redditch, Worcestershire, located in England. He stood at 5'10"-5'11", and had milk chocolate curls and tantalizing, hypnotizing, sea green eyes. He was raised to be a gentleman, and he had only dated women before. When he was unsuccessful with the ladies, he decided to try a man, so he signed up. He was looking for a shorter, but dominant, man. He wanted someone weird and eccentric, someone different than himself. He wanted someone that can teach him how to live a little while he taught them how to live a bit more conservatively.

Ashton Fletcher Irwin was born in Hornsby, Australia on July 7, 1996. He stood at 6'0" and was quite fit, but thin. He had, no pun intended, ashy blond, curly hair and hazel eyes with an array of greens, browns, and golds. He was a funny guy and was fond of drumming. He was quite a beauty, but he was awkward when it came to dating. He wanted someone with the same love of music, and the same taste. He wanted someone taller with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wanted someone just as funny and fun as he was. He wanted someone that would watch comedies with him and just be lazy with him.

Luke Robert Hemmings was born on July 16, 1998 in Sydney, Australia. He stood at 6'4 and had golden blond hair, usually up in a quiff as compared to his original fringe, and icy blue eyes with a midnight colored ring surrounding the lighter blue. He was a great guitarist and loved to post covers online with his best friend. He had a girlfriend for almost 4 years before he came out as gay, only a week before he signed up. Signing up was his way of coming out to the world around him. He wanted someone that was a few inches shorter and loved music as much as he did. He wanted someone to laze around with and someone that would be there for him when his family and best friend couldn't be.

These six men were chosen from many to be a part of this experiment. One couple will make it, one will not, and one almost fails, but tragedy brings them back together. They go through so much to be happy, but sometimes happiness isn't what keeps romance alive. Sometimes it's pain and hardships instead of laughter and smiles. Love isn't all unicorns and butterflies. Sometimes it takes sadness, misunderstandings, and tough times for love to flourish the way it needs to be. Sometimes yelling and screaming leads to a love stronger than those in romance novels. Here are their stories.


End file.
